


Bike Riding

by MisSuzyQ



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisSuzyQ/pseuds/MisSuzyQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier discovers that it's not his motorcycle he wants to ride! Based off this sexy fine picture->  http://furei.tumblr.com/post/82138298172/fuck-the-police</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bike Riding

**Author's Note:**

> Engineer tops in this story, darlin'. If that ain't your thing, I'd advise you not to read this story.

Blue neon lights glowing from the distant wall of the bar caressed the lip of Soldier’s bottle, flowing down the neck onto the body as he lifted it for a sip. Small chocolate colored hairs brushed against the glass like they did with everything else he consumed. He growled quietly at the thick mustache that lined directly over the top of his lip. Without looking at the man to his right, he muttered, “damn this unnatural hair.” Even if he wanted to look at Engineer, he couldn’t. Not when they were both dressed to blend in with seasoned veterans of the open road that crowded the smoky biker bar.

Over the noise of the jukebox and clatter of other conversations, Engineer replied, “It’s natural, military boy.” He took a swig of his beverage. “If it weren’t natural, you wouldn’t need to shave everywhere else on your face. Just that you’re not used to it. I know I normally don’t have that hair there but mine has grown on me.” With his thumb and index finger, he brushed over his busy molasses hairs that grew in a horseshoe shape over his mouth.

The mustaches were Engineer’s fault. Engineer began growing the facial hair when he started crafting their custom motorcycles. Naturally, he couldn’t allow the team to mock him for growing a “gay stamp.” At least not alone. There was no talking Engineer into shaving until after their motorcycle trip to California and back so the only thing to do was to grow military regulated facial hair to be “gay stamped” with his lover. Arguably though, the “gay stamp” wasn’t complete until they put on what was currently wore: midnight leather chaps over dark blue jeans, spike studded leather vest for Engineer, an off-white wife beater for him, their mud-brown shades, a black leather hat on Engineer and a navy do-rag over his head. He had never felt such a mixture of bad-ass and flamboyantly-gay in his life.

An elbow nudged Soldier’s arm. Engineer raised a bottle. “So, what do you think about that steel pony of yours now that you’ve broken a hundred miles on her,” he asked with a smile.

“You crafted us fine beasts,” Soldier replied, raising his bottle to tap against Engineer’s before they took a drink in sync. “Too bad you don’t know how to handle a motorcycle like I do!”

“Whatcha saying, hoss? How’s it a man that builds his own motorcycle can’t handle it?” Though the bar was dark, he knew Soldier could see his eyes staring him down as he took another sip of beer.

“Well, since I only see your handsome leather-clad ass in my mirrors, I know that you don’t know how to tap into your engine’s full power!”

“Me riding slow enough to stare at your nice little behind is me not knowing what I’m doing?” Engineer slapped the ass on the bar stool next to him. “Boy, if I had the mind to, I’d leave you in a heap of concrete my tires done kicked up!”

Soldier laughed. The dark lighting nor the shades could prevent him from seeing the wheels turn in Engineer’s mind. Wearing a sly grin under his long mustache, his man leaned close and peered into his sunglasses. “How’s about we have ourselves a little race,” Engineer asked. “First one to cross the fifth mile marker first gets to top whenever they want for the rest of the day.”

Soldier exposed his blue eyes with the slight tilt of his shades. “Whenever they want, Mister Conagher?”

To further clarify, Engineer mirrored Soldier’s action. “Whenever they want, Mister Doe.”

Slamming down his beer, Soldier rose to his feet. He didn’t have to look back to know Engineer watched the jean fabric move over his ass as he exited the bar. He also knew his man was thinking about how he was going to own his ass, now sitting on sun-heated leather seat of his motorcycle. For all he could care, Engineer could keep daydreaming. That way, Engineer could keep himself from focus and he could win faster. With a strong kick, the engine roared to life. Another kick took the legs from under the bike so he could ride to the road’s exit and wait.

Fortunately, Soldier didn’t have to wait long under the grueling desert sun. To his left, Engineer stopped, looking down the road that covered the desert like an asphalt ribbon over an endless dirt quilt. Their engines growled in need to rip down the empty miles. With a twist of the wrists, the riders revved battle cries from the steel ponies they saddled. No other words needed to be exchanged.

It was Soldier who pushed his steel horse forward first. Not even a millisecond passed before Engineer was directly beside Soldier speeding down the lonely road. Through those miles the men were neck and neck, digging within themselves to speed just a little faster when they realized the other had caught up. Then Soldier made the mistake of looking at his competitor as he crept beside him.

The determination in Engineer’s face, the strong confidence in the way Engineer sat on the leather seat and that grin that bred the need for power that was the same sort of face he made when he dominated him. That man right there had all the power to pin him down and fuck him senseless if he pleased. Pin him down and mercilessly pound dominance into him with that fat cock. Suddenly it wasn’t the desert sun to causing heat to coarse through his body or causing his jeans to become increasingly tight and uncomfortable.

With a clutch of the break and a sharp left onto the nonexistent shoulder of the road, Soldier’s motorcycle skidded to a halt. Not wasting time to prop the bike on its kickstand, he jumped to his feet and gazed ahead. Engineer was making a u-turn across the five mile mark. Quickly, he ripped the wife beater, lightly damp with sweat, and tried to take off his jeans without taking off his chaps. Before he could figure out Engineer’s trick, the winner had pulled up beside him off the road.

“Sweet Jesus,” Engineer exclaimed, looking past his man to the motorcycle he crafted lying against the dry earth, “What the hell were you thinking! I thought you were needing some help back here!”

Soldier walked to the Engineer sitting on his steel horse of victory. One hand directed Engineer’s left palm squarely on the bulge in his pants. The engine of the motorcycle died and the kickstand was moved into place. Slowly, his words feel from his lips onto Engineer’s mustache as he bent slightly forward. “Oh, but I do need help.”

“You sure are in mighty need of help.” Adding a little bit of pressure, Engineer rubbed up and down the hard area. He instantly stopped at the blissful noise that squirmed from Soldier’s throat. “But you done seen that I won. It’s when I want to top you, not when you want me to top you.” His palm ran flat up the bulge. “Now do I want that?” Metallic fingers lightly travelled over Soldier’s heaving muscles from his firm pecs to his sculpted abs while the palm rubbed the jean. Those abs heaved at the sensations his hands caused. “God ain’t just every bit of you, mmm, so fine, but do I want all you now?”

“Take off my pants and I’ll make you want it.” Soldier’s desperate plea came as a hiss into Engineer’s lips.

Suddenly the Gunslinger clutched the top of Soldier’s jeans to perform his favorite trick. With a sharp tug, his pants were gone but the chaps were still intact. Nothing kept the callused fingers from treading up the shaft of his aching member. Luckily, Engineer had the sense to move his hand once he stepped forward and ripped off his shirt and jacket.

With one leg on each side of Engineer, Soldier found himself where he wanted to be. Against his cock was the glorious cushion of Engineer’s stomach that felt hot on his tender skin. Each ass-cheek was given a hard slap and was firmly clutched. Engineer’s breath scorched against his throat as his lips and mustache stroked the surface. Under his ass was material hiding the dick he craved. Though the jean was rough against him, he pressed his ass tightly into the crotch, steadily moving up and down along the fly. Into the skin of his throat, he could feel Engineer moan in satisfaction as he gave his Adam’s Apple a tight suck.

Every movement caused a hard suck against his vocal chords that rippled with moans of pleasure and of need. Just as the breaths against his throat were sharper and faster, so were his long motions over Engineer.

Right under his ass he could feel that fat member growing harder with each hard stroke of his ass. Everything in his body knew it. He could feel precum trickle him as if his body begged for relief from the cock he grind. He needed it to fuck him. He needed it to fuck him deep.

“Dell, your fat cock,” he loudly moaned. The rest of his sentence ended as Engineer forced his puckered hole to stop directly above the hardest area of the lump.

Extending his neck just a little, Engineer allowed his hot breath to brush Soldier’s ear. “God,” he whispered, “ you’re so desperate for it, aren’t you?” Neither of the men looked down as Engineer’s hands removed the pants from under Soldier’s weight. Precum trickled onto Soldier’s crevasse as he heard Soldier try to restrain a moan. “You want me to fuck you so damn bad, don’t you Jane? Want me to fuck you hard, right? Well I reckin’ it’s your lucky day.” Both hands returned to Soldier’s cheeks, slapping them hard, rub deeply over the surface. “Y’know why? Because I fuck you until you go crazy, Jane!” The surface of Soldier’s ass was forced up and down along the length of his hard member. He watched with hungry eyes as the man tried to restrain the need to cry his name into the sky. With a last slap, he decided to give Soldier what he wanted.

There wasn’t much effort required to make Soldier lay down across the gas tank. Tilting to the left ever-so slightly, his chest fit in the space between the handles bars. Though the metal was burning at his side, there was no regret in him, especially as he watched Engineer grease up his throbbing cock with lubricant.

Then Soldier watched eagerly as Engineer grabbed his legs. The right leg was lifted to rest on Engineer’s left shoulder while the left was pulled to Engineer’s right side. At his entrance he could feel the head of Engineer’s cock. “Give it to me, Dell,” he stammered, his muscles shaking with craving.

“Oh, I’m sure as hell going to give it to you. And I’m sure as hell going to give it to you good,” Engineer declared as he thrust into Soldier. He didn’t see his man clutch tightly onto the handlebar but he could hear the hiss of discomfort at his cock being forced in. Slowly he pulled out, leaning forward in his seat before striking into the spot slow and hard. “Trust me Jane,” he panted as he kept working, “I’ll fuck you good.”

Each hard, deep movement into Soldier gradually began to speed up. It wasn’t long before the pressure he felt within him gave way to bursts of pleasure. “Oh shit,” he breathed. “Dell, give me more!”

“What’s that,” Engineer shouted. “I can’t hear you!”

Soldier yelled, “give me more of your fat dick!”

“You need it bad don’t you?”

“God yes! Give it to me!” Instantly, Engineer pounded faster into him. “Oh shit!” Over and over his torso would rock hard into the gas tank as Engineer struck harder and deeper into him. “Shit, Dell,” he yelled, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the handle tighter. Despite the sweat dripping from his skin, he managed to hold on firmly.

Down the road next to them he heard a camper van speed along. Instantly he flipped the bird at the driver and passenger. No one was going to ruin this moment. No one was going to stop him from enjoying the way Engineer oozed with the power of an alpha dog. There at the side of the road he was being thoroughly dominated and he was thoroughly enjoying every second Engineer thrust his power into him.

Due to the quick thrusts, the pressure began to build rapidly in him. His hand nearly made it to his cock before he heard Engineer yell in a threatening tone, “boy I swear to god you don’t wanna know what will happen if you even think about tugging on that cock of yours again.”

Out of fear that would result in Engineer stopping, he clutched onto the handles as if to choke life from the curved bars. “Shit, Dell,” he screamed in a voice drowning in a need for release. “Fuck me hard, Dell! Fuck me!”

“You’re just desperate to blow a big load.” Behind shades, Engineer watched Soldier fantasize over the image. “You and your big cock want to cover me, don’t you? I’m going to make you jizz but I’ll beat the ever-living shit out of you if you get a drop on my paint job! I’ll drag you down and beat-”

The threat was cut short by Soldier’s loud scream that came with the burst of euphoria he felt inside him. Exhausted, he closed his eyes and felt warm liquid fill him. Soon as the cock pulled out of him, he rolled off onto weary legs so not to get cum on Engineer’s motorcycle. As he stumbled forward, he was pulled into Engineer’s sweat-drenched torso. Tilting up his shades, he smiled back at his man.

Carefully, Engineer ran his hands down Soldier’s cherry red sides and onto the bare ass. “Well, don’t you look like one happy loser?”

“I couldn’t have picked a better race to loose on purpose!” Soldier tilted his head down to meet Engineer’s kiss. Though the lips and the kiss was good as always, he pulled back in anger. “Damn this mustache!”

“Why don’t you shave it off?”

“I will not shave mine off until you shave yours off!”

“Y’know, I only grew this because you said bikers had to have a respectable mustache.”

“No! I,” Soldier rolled his eyes upwards to search through his memory. He remembered saying something maybe but perhaps not exactly that. “Well you can lean on facial hair for respect alone! I’m going to demand respect without having this damn thing on! I’m shaving!” Into Engineer’s pack his hand dove for water and a knife. He didn’t allow the headshaking from his lover to distract his emergency hair removal. “Much better!”

“Woo-wee, look at you! Demanding respect and taking names without facial hair!” Lightly, Engineer tapped the sore area over the upper lip. “Now put your birches back on. I don’t want that handsome little ass of yours to get burnt between now and when I want it again!”


End file.
